I Can See You
by ninetailfox89
Summary: There's something odd about this new kid named Jack. I can't quite place it, but seriously, he just walked into the window without looking? Whoever he is, he always had a way with making my heart nervous. Oh great, there it goes again! Don't worry Jack, I'm not gonna make an enemy of you, but would you ever be able to trust me? Jack and Kim Love story! Enjoy!
1. A New, Strange, Kid

**This whole story's mainly gonna be base off of Kim's POV. I might change it from time to time to make it interesting but I'll let you know! Enjoy!**

"Kimberly Crawford, could you please report to the main office, Kimberly Crawford, please report tot he main office," never a good sign.

I looked up from my test at my math teacher, Mrs. Emerson. She gave me a nod before I handed her my exam and dashed out the room.

_Wonder what's going on? And why want me?_ I thought as I made my way down the empty halls to the office.

Yeah, my name is Kimberly Crawford but I much rather prefer if you call me Kim. I'm a second degree blackbelt in karate and tae kwon do. I am also the captain of Seaford High School's cheerleading squad and girls' soccer team. Really, people say I have a nasty temper and they tend to only stay on my good side, which, I usually give everybody a smile and if you're a really cute guy, a wink. However, that nasty temper side does exist and only the Wasabi Warriors are able to witness it.

"Yo Kim!" Jerry Martinez, as usual. "Wait up, would ya chica!"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I stopped and crossed my hands as my lation friend caught up.

"Yeah, but I sort of set a stink bomb in Mr. Travis's room so heading over to the Jer Club," he did his usual whoo before continuing. "Heard your name on the intercom, yo. What's up?"

"No clue," I shrugged.

"Well, you better hurry than, amiga," he turned the corner and ran off.

I followed his lead and ran in the opposite direction.

"Ahh Miss Crawford, we've been waiting for you," the secertary lady yelled happily, when I came in.

"Hi, Ms. Elizabeth," I greeted with a small smile before noticing a boy sitting next to her.

He turned his head in my direction and gave me a smile. He's cute with long brown hair and his brown eyes looked at me blankly, making me feel uncomfortable.

"How can I help you?" I asked as I walked pass the starring boy.

"I want you to help Jackson here around school for the next week," she said.

"First off, it's Jack," he pipped up, surprising both of us, "Second, I don't want to be a bother."

"No, it's not bother, Jack," I answered. "Okay, sure. Though it's a little odd, what's wrong with Jack?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he replied, flatly, his kind voice gone.

"Sure," Ms. Elizabeth's blue eyes didn't leave Jack, "Well, he has the same schedule as you do, making things easy for you."

"Yeah, okay," I turned to Jack. "Let's go, then."

He stood up unsteady and took his time out the office.

"Oh would you hurry up!" I gave him a little shove, he stumbled a little and nearly hit the door.

"Jack! Look out!" I yelled.

Jack found his footing before standing completely still. I walked around him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay? Did you hit the door? Jack, answer me!" I asked worried. _Hope I didn't scare the new kid that much._

"I-I'm fine," he finally answered and I started breathing again. "Just never push me again, please."

"You got it," I blinked.

He started walking again and ran straight into the office window.

"You okay?" I asked, frantic again.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Everything alright, you two?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, everything's fine," I called. "Come on, math's this way."

"You lead the way," he gave me a cute smile that made my heart increase its speed.

_Dang it, what's happening to me? I just met this kid and he's already making me nervous with his smiles. But there's something odd about him, did he not see that window? Whatever it is, I think I'm gonna have fun with this kid._

_**Good? Okay, chapter 2 soon!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	2. Daddy's New Interest

**Let's continue! ;) Lots of surprises in this one!**

* * *

It's been three days since Jack Brewer moved to my school and in the pass three days, he's been following me around, annoying the heck out of me sometimes.

But I swear, there's something unnatural about him. He tends to walk into stuff unless I yell at him to avoid it. Whenever he talks to me, his eyes are always so blank, no emotion, no nothing, which scares me.

He met the gang and he was immediately welcomed. What I'm really relieved about is that he didn't make an encounter with the Black Dragons yet. Luckily, they're at some kind of tournament somewhere in Miami and won't be returning for a while.

Or that's what we all thought.

Jack, Eddie, Milton, and me were hanging out at my locker when we heard a girl's scream, or Jerry's unique scream. You really can't tell until you see it.

He ran down the hall and quickly hid behind me.

"The heck, Jerry?" I asked.

"B-Black Dragons! F-Frank!" he stammered and I saw the gang enter the hall.

I crossed my arms and they stopped in their tracks, each one looking scared, especially Frank. All the other guys also squeezed themselves behind me, except Jack.

"What's up, Frank? You were in the middle of something?" I raised a brow.

"N-no, Kim, just wanted a friendly conversation with your pal, Jerry!" Frank answered.

"Really? Then how come he's running for half his life while screaming like a little girl?" I asked.

"Hey," said Jerry, hurt, "That was a warrior's chant!"

"Shut up," I hissed and he nodded.

"And who's this?" Frank asked, pointing at Jack.

"Why? So you could beat the crud out of him?" I unwrapped my arms and stuffed them in my jean pockets.

"No! I was just curious that's all!" he raised his arms in defeat.

"Well, that's Jack," Jack gave him a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you, Frank," Jack extended his hand.

Frank looked at it with surprise. I guess, nobody's been so friendly to Frank or any of his gang members, knowing that they could beat anybody to a pult.

If I'm not around that is.

I could beat as many of these guys as I want. So, they try their best to avoid me overall.

"Yeah, same goes, Jack," Frank smirked and I knew what's on his mind.

I saw their handshake start shaking. I can't believe that jerk! Squeezing the new kid's hand like that!

However, Jack only looked amused. He seemed like he squeezed back, considering the fact that Frank's eyes opened wide and he let out a screech of pain while jerking his hand back.

"It's been a real pleasure meeting you," Jack's smile never left his face.

With that, Frank and his lousy gang ran off in the opposite direction, leaving the Wasabi Warriors in awe.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Eddie asked. He took Jack's hand and turned it in his, examining it.

"It's nothing," Jack shrugged, not even looking at Eddie. "It's just really strength."

"Oh," Eddie dropped his hand and backed away.

"So you guys wanna go and grab some lunch? Yo! I'm starving!" Jerry rested his hands on his head and walked off in the direction of the cafeteria with Eddie running after him.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled after I threw my backpack at the dining table and headed for the fridge to look for some Nutella*. Much to my disappointment, there wasn't any left.

"Great, now I have to run to the store and get some!" I growled under my breath.

"Kimmy?" a male's voice came from upstairs, puzzling me a bit.

"Daddy? You're home early," I walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up.

My dad came to the top and gave me a welcoming smile. He has black hair but I have his brown eyes, nose, and mouth. I have my mom's ears and hair (blonde). My dad's a very nice and easy going man. He's an ophthalmologist (MD), somebody who specializes in performing eye exams, diagnose and treat disease, prescribing medication, and performing surgery. Dad's also a big fan of soccer; especially when it come to Manchester United and or Barcelona. Overall, he's the best father anybody could ask for and I'm really lucky to be stuck with him.

"Yeah, nobody scheduled an appointment so they sent me home early," he was wearing red and black basketball shorts and a white Wisconsin t-shirt. "So now I get to spend time with you, pumpkin."

He ruffled with my hair before heading into kitchen for a snack.

I followed him and sat down at the table before I watched his actions. He ran quick errands around the place. Washing dishes, scrubbing the counter tops, and cleaning out the fridge (I mean by munching on random crap he finds that are edible.) and throwing me a carrot or two.

Like I said before, best dad ever.

"So Kimmy, anything new?" he asked as he continued to wipe down the counter.

"Well, there's this new kid..." I started, mentally kicking myself for bring Jack up into this conversation.

"New kid? Is he cute?" asked Dad, not even looking at me.

"Sure there's just something off about him though," I started thinking about his blank stares whenever he looks at me that always sends chills down my back.

"What do you mean off?" pressed Dad.

"I mean like, he's never really looking at any object directly, always a little off and has the tendency to run into things," I paused, "a lot."

"Interesting," he stopped and looked off into the distance, thinking.

"Dad? What's up?" I asked after about ten minutes.

"Could you bring Jack here?" he threw the cloth that he was using to wipe into the sink.

"Why?"

"Please?" and he ran off into his bedroom.

I sighed before heading out. Jack doesn't have a phone but good thing is, he only lives about three houses down the street, so I took a short jog there. I knocked and waited a bit.

"Oh Kim," a pretty woman with brown hair and blue eyes greeted me with the same smirk that Jack has. "You looking for Jackson?"

"Yeah, is he home?" I asked.

"Hold on," she closed the door and I was forced to wait. I sat down on the front porch and started thinking about random stuff of life. Stuff like the big football game next Wednesday, Grace needs to be able to lift Kelsey high enough for her 'big finale'. The tournament that Friday against the Black Dragons and some other dojos from Orange County.

But no matter how hard I try, my mind always figures out a way back to Jack. His wavy brown hair, his cute smiles, and his emotionless eyes that got my father so interested.

About half an hour later, I got irritated and decided to leave. However as I stood, Jack opened the door and greeted me.

"Sorry about that, was taking a nap," he apologized.

"No, you're fine," I smiled.

"You looking for me?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, my dad wants to meet you, so can we go already?" I said. "I've been waiting for more than a century now!"

"Sorry, grandma," joked Jack. "I didn't know you where that old!"

"Ha ha," I rolled my eyes. "Very funny. Can't we just go."

"Sure," he laughed before closing his door behind him.

"Aren't you going to lock that?"

"Nah, my mom's got it," he said.

We walked slowly, like we usually do. Jack had told me he loves to long slow walks, "It gives me time to think no matter where I am," he had told me.

We finally reached my house but as I reached for my front doorknob, it whipped opened, showing my dad's grinning face.

"Jack! Nice to meet you sir," he held his hand out. It took my friend a few minutes before he shook it gently but firmly.

"Please, come on in," my dad grabbed Jack's arm and led him inside. (Jack nearly tripped on the front step)

"Sit down!" my dad led him straight to the living room and sat him down on the brown leather coaches that we owned.

"Mr. Crawford it's a pleasure to meet you," he gave my dad a formal smile.

"Yes it is," my dad studied him for a bit before turning to me, "Kimmy? Could you get our guest a drink?"

"Sure," I shrugged before going into the kitchen and grabbed three water bottles.

"Y-you're a what?" I heard Jack's voice pipe up.

I quickly walked into the living room to be greeted with an uncomfortable Jack and a more curious Jack.

"An eye surgeon, Jack, and is there something you would like to tell Kim?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what, Jack?" I asked while slowly putting down the water bottles on the small coffee table place between the two sofas.

Jack stayed quiet, his face shocked and twisted. He seems scared and at the same time angry with something. This Jack scared me. He's not the same Jack that I met only three days ago with that sweet smile that has me feeling different. Not the same Jack that had nearly broke Frank's hand.

This Jack, I'm not really fond off. In fact, I'm scared of this Jack.

"Jack?" I rested my hand on his shoulder, half expecting him to shake it off but he stayed where he was, unmoving. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I'm not forcing you, Jack, but isn't Kim your best friend?" Dad pressed.

I was shocked by Dad's words. I've only been thinking myself as just a simply classmate that will be willing to help Jack in times of need.

"Dad, Jack doesn't have to tell me if he doesn't want to," I turned to him.

"No, your father's right," Jack finally spoke, making me turn to him. "Your my best friend. And I do have something to tell you."

"Well? I'm listening," I looked at his face, trying to read his emotions. "Don't worry, I'm not one to judge."

"Kim," he took a deep breath, "I'm blind."

* * *

_**Shocker much? Nah, two of you actually guessed! It a good chapter? hope so! **_

_**I wanna also send a shoutout to Lina! Hope you feeling better, girl!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	3. What Happened

**Jack's blind?! Let's see how Kim responds to that!**

* * *

The whole room started spinning. I know plain well it's just me but now I feel so dizzy. Jack's blind? But why didn't he tell me?

Well I guess that explains why he asked me not to shove him, even playfully, or his knack to run into clear objects. However, I'm still a little mad he could keep this huge secret and nobody be able to guess that he's not blind.

"Kim?" his voice interrupted my thoughts. "Kimmy are you alright?"

"Why?" that word slipped out of me and I looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me? Were you afraid I might start judging you?"

He didn't answer, instead he turned his sightless eyes away from me, as if those eyes did perform their jobs, he would not be able to bear the sight of me being mad at him.

"That's not why I didn't tell you," he finally said.

"Then what was the reason?" I placed my hands on my hips.

He did answer. Jack didn't reply, he just sat back down and buried his face in his hands. Regret and sympathy took over me. With a sigh, I sat down next to him.

"That's why!" Jack suddenly shouted, making me jump back in surprise. "I don't want anybody's sympathy or pity! I just want to be accepted into this society like everybody else. I don't want people going out their way to help me all the time. I'm not helpless, you know! I am a 4th degree black belt in karate after all."

"You take karate?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, since I was three," he turned to me. "I wasn't always blind."

"Ah, then I know what type of blindness you have," my dad's sudden voice surprised us both. I turned and saw him making his way towards us from the kitchen, holding a Hershey's bar that's he's munching on, "Was the surface of your eye scratched?"

"Um, yes sir," Jack nodded.

"What happened?" Dad sat back down at this old seat and listened while Jack cleared his throat.

* * *

**POV changed to Jack's for flashback but will return to Kim's after**

_"Jackie!" my dad's voice was the happiest thing I have ever heard. And he came back for my tenth birthday. The best present I have ever received._

_ "Daddy?!" I ran straight into his arms and cried. My dad's a soldier that's why he's never home._

_ "I missed you so much," I sobbed._

_ "I miss you, too, son," my dad bent down and rubbed my hair. "Hey! You wanna go for a ride with, Daddy? You can sit shotgun. You up for some fro yo?"_

_ "Let's go then!" I jumped into his arms and he carried me towards the front door._

_ "Jason, you taking Jack out?" my mom asked from the kitchen._

_ "Yes, honey! I'll bring you back something, too!" he answered._

_ "Okay, be careful boys," she answered before going back to preparing dinner._

_ We jumped into the car that I remember clearly. It was a black Corvette. I jumped into the passenger seat while my dad jumped into the drivers. We buckled up and headed towards the fro yo place back in Houston, Texas where I grew up. _

_ Anyway, I remember the pink strawberry sweet and seeing my dad get the light brown mocha flavor._

_ We talked and laughed. I love spending time with my father so much. And whenever I'm with him, I feel safe and protected._

_ However all my prospective changed when we were heading home._

_ Dad was talking to me about his co-soldiers and all the times they have. We were so close to home, just one right turn away. _

_ When a some idiot teenager was texting and speeding down our speed. She wasn't able to stop so it was a head on. All I really remember was the impact was really great all the airbags bursted and my eyes got scratched. My dad, on the other hand, took a lot of the impact and immediately fainted, scaring the crap out of me._

_ All three of us were rushed to the hospital. I heard that the girl died immediately after the collision. _

_ I remember waking up to nothing but blackness. I always thought that I had died and went to hell but on the third day of waking up to nothing, I heard my mother's voice._

_ "Jack!" she had sounded worried._

_ "Mom? Where are you?" I sat up on the bed._

_ "I'm here, sweetie," she grabbed my hand and I could hear her weeping._

_ "Mommy, where's Daddy?" I asked._

_ "Your father's fine," she answered. "H-he just needs some time to recover a little bit. But sweetie, I'm afraid he won't be the one driving you to get some fro yo anymore."_

_ "Mom! I'm scared! Why can't I see anything?" I asked, crying._

_ "Shh, it's alright," she gave me a hug. "I'm here, and your father will be soon."_

* * *

"It wasn't until I was release did I realize that I was blind," Jack finished, tears threatening to spill. "And that my father lost a leg. He wasn't able to return to the army but he let it go. Sometimes, I would hear him talking to my mom and blaming himself for my sight loss. It's good though, my mom was always able to convince him that it wasn't his fault."

"We attended the girl's funeral. Turns out, her name was Amber Millings. Her family had happily accepted out apology. They felt sorry for my dad's lost leg and my sight lost so in return, they paid for my dad's return to school and he became a lawyer."

He finished and I felt like I've never met Jack before. This the real him. I rested my hand on his as he wiped the tears. I looked over at my own father, glad that he still has two legs and a happy eye surgeon.

"Well, Jack," Dad sighed. "I'm sorry about your losses and how about I give you a hand?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Obviously, I can't do anything about your father's leg but I might be able to help you with your eyes. And I'll throw this deal in for free," he smiled. "What do you say?"

Jack sat speechless but then he quickly shook his head, "Oh no! I can't do that! It's just too much trouble! I mean, thank you for your help but I can't ask you to do that! It's your job to cure people's eyes. Really, my parents will be able to pay you but the doctor at the hospital said this condition was permanent."

"Permanent?!" my dad let out a laugh that shocked Jack. "I don't believe in that term, ever! I'll see what I can do. And think of this as if you're not doing this for free."

Dad turned to me and continued, "You watch out for Kimmy and make her life complete, that's the payment."

I immediately blushed at my dad's comment, "Dad! Shut up."

Jack sat there, thinking about the whole situation before turning to me, "Would you be okay with that?"

I starred at him. If I say yes, he gets to see again and right now, that's all I want. Jack to be able to see the world.

I give him a hug and whisper in his ear, "Of course I would."

* * *

_**Awww! Next chapter soon.**_

_**Heard you were out of the coma, Lina! Way to fight that girl!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	4. Good News!

**Here we go! :D**

Three months pass in a breeze and I learned a lot more about my new best friend, Jack.

He's so caring, kind, and at the same time, protective. In fact, ever since the deal he made with my dad, Jack's always there to help.

I also learned that he could still fight, even though he's blind, he fights really well. I sort of learn that the hard way when he knew my front kick coming. He grabbed it and flipped me, apologizing afterwards and making sure I'm not mad at him. Rudy was so happy when he met Jack.

"Another black belt, a blind one is all we need," he had said, jumping up and down.

The gang was a little shocked with the whole Jack being blind thing but soon they happily hung out with him without a second thought.

Overall, I really enjoy having him around. But, I guess, I developed a crush on him as we spent more time together. Jack is handsome and if any girls knew he wasn't blind, would be chasing after him. (That's counting Donna Tobin and her team of divas)

Anyway, I'm curious if he felt the same. He's so sweet sometimes and says 'I love you' all the time but I know they were the ones that friends would use, not a happy couple. And I know it will always remain that way and never change because once my dad figures out a way for him to regain his eyesight, he would probably leave me for somebody else.

"Kimmy?" I heard a snap by my ear and I turned around. Jack and I are currently hanging out in the park a couple blocks away from our neighborhood. I was sitting on a bench with him next to me and we were talking about something before my mind drifted off into the events that occured.

"What?" I blinked.

"You okay?" he turned his head slightly, as if he could see straight through me and tell me I'm lying.

"I'm fine," I said, displaying a smile. "Just thinking about life, that's all."

"You sure?" he asked. Dang it, I forgot his hearing is scary good. He must've heard the little lie in my voice.

"I'm positive," I said, a little more confident.

"Okay, but you know, you can tell me anything," said Jack.

"Of course," I placed my hand on his bicep, "I'll tell you whatever's bothering me, I promise."

He finally looked convinced and relaxed a little.

_Oh, Jack if only I can tell you all the feelings that are wrapped up in me, _ I looked at him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the amazing afternoon California breeze. _And if only you could see the world the way everybody else sees it, I know you will love it._

"Jack! Kim!" we both turned when we heard Dad's voice rang from the other end of the park.

"Where are you kids?" he asked.

"We're over here, Dad!" I yelled and I saw him running up the sidewalk.

"What is it, Dr. Crawford?" Jack asked.

"I need a moment," he panted before finally talking. "It's amazing news for you, Jack."

"What is it sir?" Jack pressed.

"You sure you want to know," Dad smirked.

"Dad!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, okay, before Kimmy rips my head off," he cleared his throat, "I am ready to perform surgery on your eyes, what do you say?"

"A-already?" Jack stammered and I blinked.

"100% yes!" my dad laughed. "The surgery will be next Monday. I already talked to your parents about it. I could share they will shred tears of joy when I called."

"I don't know," Jack scratched the back of his head.

"Yes you do know," I finally burst. I'm sick of Jack holding back on an offer that would save his life forever, "Jack you need this surgery."

"But, I still feel like it's too much to ask for," he then directed the last line to my dad. "Way too much."

I've had enough and pulled him the side while my dad wonder off and started talking Mr. Harrison, the old man that lives across the street.

"Jack," I took his hand in mines. I felt him tense, "Do this, for me."

My crush opened his mouth then closed it, not able to say anything for a while.

He finally sighed and pulled me into a hug, "I can never say no to you," he whispered into my ear, "And I also want to make sure my visions of you are right."

"What do I look like in your mind?" I asked.

"Long beautiful golden hair with dark brown cute eyes," he started. "And a cute smile that will never fade. So techniqually a blonde goddess."

My eyes widen, "Y-you really think I'm that beautiful?"

"Your voice always helps me view you," he rested his hand on my cheek. "I'm going to do it, for you and for me."

"Well, Mr. Brewer?" Dad's booming voice returned as he literally skipped back. "Did Kimberly convince you enough?"

"Yes she did, Dr. Crawford," Jack's hand left my cheek but I could still feel it there. "I'm gonna do it."

"That's what I thought," Father crossed his arms.

_**Pretty short but Jack's gonna get the surgery! How's it gonna go? What will happen?**_

_**Find out in the next chappy!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	5. The Reason Why

**Wow, the last chapter got a lot of reviews! Thanks guys! Love ya all for it! I'm on spring break that is why I can update so fast and well, I'm trying to update all the other stories as well...**

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

I watched, embrassed and amused, as my dad skipped down the sidewalk home. I swear, that guy he's so special no matter what he does. I heard a sigh and turned around. I saw Jack sit down. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Everything alright?" I slowly sat down next to him.

"I guess," he said, his voice a little muffled.

"Jack, you really don't want to do this, do you?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he replied. "It's just, I feel like I'm using you and your dad too much. I mean, this surgery's gotta at least cost over a $1,000 but your dad's performing it on me for free!"

"Well, you are paying him by looking after me," I shrugged. "I mean, thanks to the offer, we're really close."

"I know, but I wanted to be your friend," Jack turned to me, "even without the offer. I really want to be with you."

I...was...shocked! Jack wanted to be with me! _Me!_ He thinks that the only reason why I'm his friend is because of the stupid offer my dad made him.

"You really think that offer my father made you is the reason why I'm hanging out with you? That _that's _the reason I actually talk to you?" I asked.

"Well, sort of," he shrugged. "I-I've been well, studying your reputation around school for awhile..." Jack trailed off.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. I can't believe this! "And what did you come up with?"

I could feel his body tense a bit but he started, "You are captain of the cheerleading squad and soccer team. Thanks to you, the girls' soccer team was able to win their very first championship because of the crazy pass that Grace did and you somehow managed to score the last goal, leaving a 2-1 win against Swathmore Academy."

"Wow, you really did find out a lot about my soccer life," I thought. "What else about my reputation did you dig up?"

"You've dated captain of the football team, Brett Deshler, for about three months and broke up with him because you caught him cheating on you with some girl from UCLA. You then dated Brad Wolfe, the goalkeeper of the boys' soccer team for three weeks but broke up with him because you didn't have feelings for him. Then you tried Brody Carlson, the blackbelt from the Black Dragons also the wide reciever of the football team for two months but he then tried to take your virginity so that ended that."

"Wow, even I don't remember how long I've dated any of them for," I blinked and I meant it.

"And you are currently single however, every guy, counting the upper classmen, are trying to ask you out. You have a good and strong reputation at school therefore causing jealousy within girls such as Donna Tobin and her divas. And probably still in counting," he wasn't finished. "Your confidence, your beauty, and your, well, everything is what makes you so popular and top of the school. Milton even admitted that he had a crush on you for awhile until he met Julie and you hooked them up."

"Wow, I'm not all that great," I admitted.

"That's why I think that the only reason why you're hanging out with me is because you feel sorry for me and your dad's offer. Why the hell would Kimberly Crawford of Seaford High School be hanging out with blind Jack Brewer?" Jack finally finished.

I felt hurt and angry with what Jack said. He really believed that I am his friend is because of pity.

"Because I want to hang out with you," I told him. The blind boy clearly didn't expect an answer for his question. "I don't care if it ruins my reputation. Your my friend and nobody can say anything about me hanging out with you. Even if they did find out you are blind, I don't care!"

"Kim-" he started.

"No! Jack, you're my friend and it doesn't matter how much it hurts my popularity! Isn't that why I'm popular in the first place? Because I don't hang out with Donna or her gang of whores! I'm not afraid to show the world of who I am and it's who I am inside that really counts, not who I hang out with."

Jack opened his mouth but closed it; not able to argue. He shook his head with a smile, clearly amused, "Kimmy, you are just so special."

I smiled, satisfied that I convinced him otherwise. Like I said, if Jack didn't run into things or overall, blind, he would be popular and probably a bad boy.

The next thing he did was unpredictiable!

Jack turned and kissed my right cheek! Jack kissed me! Not on the lips, but it still counts!

I looked at him and asked, "What was that for?"

"For convincing me otherwise," he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, I could feel myself blushing a bit.

"I can tell it's getting dark and it's Sunday, we need to head home," he answered. "Remember, school tomorrow."

"Right," I sighed and stood up. The times I spend with Jack always seem to end so fast! No matter what we do, it just flies.

We walked for a while, I could feel his left hand brushing mines several times. I got a few texts from Grace, which I returned only using my right hand, not wanting to move my left from where it is.

Pretty soon, we were heading down our lit street and Jack hasn't said a word. Not that he needed to, he knows a lot about me already and I know a lot about him. Nothing new to know.

I suddenly felt his hand wrap itself around mines and I looked from it up to Jack's face.

"This way, I know you are always here with me," he said, not more than a whisper.

I blushed again! God, Jack! How do you do that?!

We made it to the front of his house, our hands still stuck together.

"Well, I'll swing by bright and early tomorrow," I smiled. "You better be up by then!"

"I will, I know you'd come in and literally drag me out if I don't," he chuckled.

Oh great! I felt myself slowly leaning up, ready to meet his lips with mines. My heart won't slow down as if it's racing for a finish line. I swear, Jack can hear it. It seems like he's leaning down, he is a good head taller than I am.

We're so close now, I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Milton! Shut up!" a hiss came and we heard leaves rustle.

We shot apart and I looked up at Jack's big oak tree planted in his lawn. The street lights were a little dim but I was able to make out Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Julie, Grace, and Kelsey all hanging from different branches watching us. When they say me, they all had a shy smile on their faces.

"Hiya Kim," Grace started. "Well, this is a bit awkward and you weren't to find us before your kiss with Jack."

"Yeah yo!" Jerry punched Milton in the arm, "This idiot couldn't sit still and he was close to giving us away."

"No that's not was giving you away," I crossed my arms. "Jerry, you did!"

"Dude, I told you to leave Milton alone!" Eddie yelled.

"Come on, Eddie, leave Jerry alone, he was trying," Kelsey sighed. "It doesn't matter now."

"Yeah, they found us, idiots!" Julie snapped.

"You guys, done yet?" Jack asked. He wasn't looking up, he just had the same angry and embrassed expression on his face.

"Yeah, just about," Jerry said. "Wait, not quite!" He turned to Milton and started yelling at him. Milton started aruguing and the rest of the gang joined in.

I watched in disbelief. I have friended idiots, but I love all of them to death. As they all took turns climbing down the big, main trunk and headed down the street, still yelling at one another.

"That was unexpected," Jack shook his head.

"Yep, love them all though," I turned to him. Our actions before we were interrupted replayed in my mind. I felt myself blushing.

"Well, you better head home," Jack said.

"Okay," I walked a little before I stopped.

"What's up?" he asked.

I don't know what happened to me. It was like, I was possessed. I turned around on my heel, quickly walked right up to him, planted a quick kiss on his lips; before running back to my house. I opened the front door and shut it just as fast. I rested my back against the door and sighed.

"I can't believe I just did that," I told myself.

"Kim? Is that you?" my mom's voice called me.

"Y-yeah Mom!" I answered and entered the kitchen.

"Oh, where were you dear and what did you do to your father?" she asked. She was managing something in a pot, by the smell of it, chicken noodle soup.

"I was the park hanging out with Jack," I started.

"Oh? What were you two doing?" she asked, an interested smile spread across her face.

"You know, just talking about life," I quickly said, I took a seat behind her so she couldn't see my tomato face. I grabbed a grape and popped it in my mouth.

"Okay then," she didn't sound convinced. "And the second question, your father came home and ran straight into his office without a word. Only to come out running out the door as if he was in a race in the Olympics! Anyway, he came back about 45 minutes later, skipping around as if he was a three year old girl! I tried asking him why was he acting like that but all he said and I quote, 'Kimmy's gonna be having a new bf pretty soon and he's a keeper' before blowing me a kiss and now he's passed out in the bedroom."

I nearly choked on my grape when Mom quoted Dad, "H-he really said that?!"

"Yeah, so is there something you two are hiding from me?" she looked at me.

I opened my mouth to tell her that Dad found a cure for Jack's blindness when Dad's just popped into the kitchen, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the living room. His hear was a mess and he was wearing a Florida t-shirt with a pair of Colorado State University basketball shorts.

"Dad! What's going on?" I asked. I looked at his face, he had a huge goofy smile on his face.

"I'm just messing with your mom," Dad replied.

"How _does_ she deal with you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh she may appear mad but deep down she still loves me!" he laughed.

"Sure she does," I smiled at him before heading to my room.

I closed the door and walked over to my window. The neighborhood's quiet now 'cause it's nearly 9 but my mind is still just as loud!

I can't believe I kissed Jack! What the hell got over me back there? I laid down and continued thinking. It was too fast for me to actually feel anything happen. I wanted it to be fast, something quick.

Before I knew it, I drifted off. Only my mom's voice telling me it's dinner time woke me up.

_**It's loooooong isn't it? I hope y'all like it!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	6. That Feeling Called Love

**Thanks for all your kind comments! I love ya all so much! Here we continue!**

* * *

After Sunday night's kiss, I haven't been able to concentrate all through the week. I know, it was just a fast one but I could still remember the vanilla scent and the warm feeling of his lips against mines. Ugh! It's official, I'm falling for that blind boy. He's just so, how should I put it...amazing!

It's Friday after school, we were all at the dojo training when Jerry and Milton entered, arguing about something that I don't even want to know. Jack and I were sparring and again, I was on the floor. I tried to sneak up on him with a fall down fist, but was literally stomping so yeah, he heard me.

"Jack!" I laid on the floor complaining, "It's not fair you have a hearing of a dog!"

"Yeah, it's fair," he smiled down at me.

"No it's not!" I flipped to my feet.

"Yes it is," he crossed his arms. "You have great eyesight and I have awesome hearing and smell."

I tried to argue but figured he was right and I'm wasting my breath arguing with this dimwit anyway. A very _cute_ dimwit that is.

"Hey, Kim, can I talk to you for a sec? It's about Kelsey," Thank you Eddie for saving me from another defeat.

"Sure, so what's up?" I asked as I sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to me. Eddie walked over and sat down without hesitation.

"Well, it's her sweet 16 soon and well, I really don't know what to get her," Eddie said.

"You're her boyfriend, what does she really like?" I asked.

"Everything that has to do with shopping," he sighed. "And then she gets all mad because I 'complain' about our long trips! I'm not complaining! I'm just letting her know that she's wasting too much money and that my feet are getting blisters."

"And that's why she drags me to go with her all the time," I sighed. "Well, the gang was planning to throw her a surprise party next Saturday."

"You could go with her for the day while we set up," Jack said.

"Everybody excluding you," I pointed out. "Remember, your surgery's going to be on Monday and well, Dad doesn't really want you to run around too much."

Jack looked a little mad but he didn't want to ruin Eddie's joy of our new idea. The kid is literally squishing me with a huge bear hug.

"You're right, Kimmy," Jack said. "As always."

I watched him, hurt. He turned his back to me and slowly walked towards the locker rooms without another word or look at me.

* * *

"Jack, everything alright?" I asked. He's been strangely quiet through our whole walk.

"Yeah," he said, but it wasn't any louder than a whisper.

"You sure?" I pressed.

"I'm fine, okay! Why do you worry so much anyway?" he snapped at me. His sudden volume change scared me.

"Because I care about you, that's why!" I hissed back. "But I'm sorry for being so caring towards you. You just mean everything to me and now you're all despressed, so I was trying to see what I could do to help but I get it, you just want me out of your life. Don't worry about that! I'll be out of your life after Monday!" I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

I didn't want him to see me cry, not for him. I'm Kim Crawford, I don't cry over boys, especially not this one.

He looked shock but I didn't stay, I took off running with him yelling my name and asking me to stop.

I kept running until I made it home and ran upstairs straight to my room. My parents were out with my grandparents so the house was empty, thankfully.

I ran straight to into my room and slammed my door shut. Shut myself out from the whole world, from Jack, from everything.

And I did something I've never done before and I hate myself for doing it. Jack, he was only going to be another name in the back of my mind soon.

I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Kimmy-bear?" my Dad's voice woke me uplater that night. "How you feeling?"

"I've been better," I said as I gave him a weak smile. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," he sat down at the edge of my bed like a father would with his two year old kid and I love it.

"Did you and Mom ever have a bad fight that you're ever afraid to lose her?" I asked.

"Of course and do you know what people call that?" he asked. I shook my head so he continued.

"It's called a broken heart," he replied. "I heard about your fight with Jack."

"Yeah," reminding me of Jack just makes me want to cry more.

"Look Kimmy," my dad smiled. "He begged me to see you but I refused. However, he refuses to leave the front doorstep until he gets to see you."

"He WHAT?!" I lept off my bed and pass my surprised dad and glanced out the window. There he was, just as Dad had promised, Jack was standing at the doorway refusing to leave.

"How long has he been there?" I asked.

"For awhile now, ever since you ran away from him," Dad came over to me. "How you feeling now?"

"I don't know," and I really don't. "It's like I'm happy and well, I feel like I can fly, knowing that he's waiting outside for me. But I also have this weird feeling that I can't really explain."

"And do you know what that feeling is called?" I turned around and saw my dad's huge grin. It's funny though, he could be such a nitwit a times but also the wisest person in the world.

"No, what?"

"It's called love."

* * *

_**Like it? Hope you do! Next chappy soon! Keep up with the reviews!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	7. Apology

**I really have nothing to say! I'm just updating as much as I can because of break! I really need to get back to my other stories too sometime soon... Enjoy!**

* * *

Love! My dad is suggesting that I'm in love with Jack? No, I mean, I'm only 16. How could two 16 year olds know about love?

But at the same time, I feel like my father's suggestion is dead right. I _am _in love with Jack Brewer, and no doubt about it.

I turned and rushed out the door.

"Where you going?" Dad asked, clearly shock about my sudden actions.

"I need to see Jack," I answer back.

I ran into the bathroom first, to check my face. I quickly washed my face and applied a light clothing of make up. I brushed my hair and calmly collected myself. I want to appear uneager to see him, like I was forced to. To see how he would react.

I opened the door and started down the stairs.

"Please Jack, Kim doesn't want to see anyone right now," my mom was telling him.

"I'm not really trying to bother you guys," he answered. "I'm just waiting for her to come."

"Jack-," Mom started but I stopped her. I was halfway down the stairs by now.

"Mom," I called and they both looked at me. I crossed my arms and appeared annoyed and a little angry when I really am so happy to see Jack. At the same time I want to see what pitiful excuse is he coming up with, "I'll talk to him. Don't worry."

Mom nodded her understandment and went into the kitchen. I felt my heart beat faster as I walked up to my blind friend.

"Well, I'm here, what do you want to say?" I said, making sure my tone is pissed. "You have three minutes."

"Kim," he started but didn't continue, much to my disappointment. Instead he turned his blind eyes away from me.

"Jack, could ya hurry up? I need to help my mother with dinner," I said. "And if you have nothing to say, could you please leave? It's getting late and we don't want your parents accusing us because you caught fricken pneumonia."

He still didn't say anything. I was right. I love him, but he doesn't love me. He just wants to waste my time.

"Jack, I gotta go," I said and turned to close my front door on the one boy I have ever loved.

But he stopped that from happening. I turned back to him in surprise. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss.

I nearly jumped and of course I was stuck in shock! Jack Brewer is kissing me! Wait, what the hell am I doing?

I closed my eyes and slowly my arms wrapped themselves around his neck as I pulled him deeper into the kiss.

I don't know how long we lasted but soon we had to separate for air. We both laughed a little.

"Kim I-," Jack started.

"If you two are going to continue to make out, could you please not do it here?" Dad's voice made me twist around. "Please? Because I'm really tempted to pull out my shotgun. No offense Jack! But once you become a father, it's an instinct."

"None taken sir," Jack took my hand and pulled me out of the doorway. I closed the door behind me.

"You were saying?" I said.

"Right," he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Kim, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. You were only being the best friend anybody could ask for and I was stupidly being distracted."

"Well apology accepted," I smiled. "Anyway, I need to really go inside. I need to help Mom with dinner."

"Hey but I'm not done yet," I was so relieved when I heard that.

"There's more?" I asked.

"Of course," he reached out his other hand, which I rested my free hand on. "I love you Kimberly Crawford."

"Come again?" I asked. I was surprised, Jack does love me! I mentally kicked myself for doubting him the whole time.

"I love you," he rested his forehead on mines. His blind eyes still distant but Dad's gonna fix that on Monday.

"I love you, too Jack," I reached up and pecked him on his lips. "I always have."

"Then are we dating?" he asked, smiling.

"Nope," I answered, firmly.

"What?" Jack blinked, shocked.

"You haven't asked yet," I giggled.

"Oh right," he cleared his throat, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I don't know," I said. "Should I?"

His smile faded again and I just kissed him again, "I'm kidding dimwit. Of course I will."

"You two done yet?!" I heard my dad yell from behind the door.

"Just about, Dad!" I answered.

"Look, don't worry about Monday," I told him. "I'll be with you the whole day, I promise."

"Thanks," he pecked me once again on the lips. "Good night."

"Yeah, good night," and I watched him make his way down the street towards his house.

"You done yet?!" Dad yelled again.

"Yes, Dad," I opened the door and he fell forward from his crouching position on the floor. I rolled my eyes and smiled in amusement at my dad's childish actions.

"Dad what's the point of shooing Jack and me outside?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said before!" he jumped to his feet. "Daddy's instinct and I don't want a dead Jack in our house."

"But I've dated so many other guys and you didn't threaten them with a gun," I said.

"Because well, I know if your relationships ended with those guys, you won't end up with a heartbreak but with Jack," he pushed me inside and locked the front door, "You literally cried 3 gallons of tears because of a simply little fight and if you two did ever break up, it would be a real heartbreaker."

He suddenly pulled me into a bone-crushing bear hug, "And Daddy doesn't want his kiddo to be hurt!"

"Dad!" I choked. "Thanks but Jack won't be the only one who would break my heart first."

"Oh sorry, pumpkin," he released me before rubbing my hair. "Well, you better help your mother with dinner. I need to go and make sure everything is ready for Jack's surgery on Monday."

With that, Dad ran upstairs and I headed into the kitchen to finally be able to lend my mother a hand.

* * *

_**Thank you for all your comments! I love them all!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	8. Soccer Practice or

**Thanks for all the comments! Love them all and thank you so much! I was sooo happy about last night's episode + the Twitcam chat with Dylan and Olivia! **

**Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked again... sad isn't it...**

**Sorry about the late updates on my other stories and the reason why I need my Netflix account for 'Kickin' It With Kick' because it has subtitles and I want to make sure that what they're saying in the actual show could tie to my story.**

**GETTING SIDETRACKED AGAIN! **

**Here we go! **

* * *

You know what's funny? Time. Time does speed up when you're having fun with friends or watching a movie. Whereas, when you're either stuck in a stupid classroom with a stupid teacher that keeps going on and when time does get on your side and you're getting ready to pack up, come on, we all have that one teacher that does this:

"Don't pack up yet, kids, I still have 12 seconds left," I mean come on!

Anyway, today's Saturday and yes, time's not really on our side at the moment. Jack and I are _finally_ an item. We've decided to tell the rest of the gang today at practice and see their reactions. They did, after all, try to get us together about three times and did stalk us on the night of our first fast kiss. I just can't wait!

He called me once he got home. He sounded a little tired but I remember our convo perfectly. Jack told me he did have a small headache but quickly killed my worry with something really cute.

He said and I quote, "But hearing your voice, it's always a medicine for my pain."

Ahhh! I love him! Dad is right... and I hate it when he's right.

It was around noon, so after the confession to the gang, Grace and I are going to head to the park for some soccer warm-ups because the season's gonna start up pretty soon. I changed into a blue Nike athletic top that I stole from my dad. God, I don't know why I did, it is two times bigger than I was! So I tied it back. I put on some black shorts and my black and white Adidas soccer socks. I had to dig through my closet to find my warm sweatshirt. I found it in the way back and sighed.

_Guess I better wash it after today's practice._

The sweatshirt was dark blue and had 'SEAFORD LADY FUTBOL' written across in yellow letters. On the back, it had 'KIMBERLY CRAWFORD' also in yellow and the number 10. I threw it over my head before sneaking downstairs.

I really don't want to run into Mom. Dad left earlier to go and get the hospital ready for Jack's surgery on Monday. I could just say that I was going to kick a ball around with Grace but I still don't want to run into her. She's still a little mad at Jack for disturbing us so late last night.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I searched the living room. Nope, she's not there. Probably in the kitchen or something.

I ran towards the front door and quickly stuck my feet into my blue and white Nike soccer cleats. Thankfully, she's probably in the basement and won't be able to figure it out.

"Kim!" Mom called. Dang it!

"Yes, Mommy?" I answered, quickly tying my shoes.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her head poked out from the closet down the hallway.

"Oh, uh," I started.

"You're not going on a date with Jack, are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I'm going to the park and kicking around with Grace," I said.

"Right now?" she came out and walked up to me. Is she really doubting me? I mean, I am wearing some soccer wear and let me assure you, there is _no way_ I'd wear this on a date, let alone a date with Jack, even though he won't be able to see what I'm wearing.

"Yes, Mom," I replied.

"Oh, well, could you stop by Jack's house, please?" she looked at me, I saw the worry that filled her hazel brown eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jack's mom called a few minutes ago, that's why I was down the hall," Mom explained. "She was crying so I wasn't able to understand a single thing she was saying. I told her I would send you over and she replied with several thank yous and hung up."

Now this is really worrying me. Without another word, I turned my back to her and sprinted my way down to Jack's house.

_Did something happen to him? No, Jack is too strong to let anything happen to him. Nothing's wrong with Jack, nothing!_ my mind buzzed and my heart felt like it's going to explode as I finally shot across the yard and straight up to the front door.

I turned the knob and was surprised to find it able to open.

"Mrs. Brewer?" I called. "Mr. Brewer!"

"I'm u-upstairs, Kim," I heard a sob. I took off my cleats and rushed inside.

I ran up the 14 or so steps, skipping by twos until I stopped. The door to Jack's room was open and the sight I saw was... horrifying.

I didn't know what happened next. My breath tangled itself on it's way out and I soon found myself choking on nothing. My legs, they feel so weird, they're not listening to me. But I'm always stronger than they are and I refuse to let them buckle. Fog slowly filled my line of vision. My voice finally made it's escape and it only said one word, more specifically, one name.

"JACK!"

* * *

**What's wrong with Jack? :O Sorry to leave y'all in a cliffy, but I think I'm gonna write the next chapter really soon so I don't leave y'all hanging too long.**

**Love ya all!**

**-ninetailfox89**


	9. The Deadly Wait

**So? Am I good friend or not? I told you I'm not going to leave you hanging too long! **

**HoPe YoU lIkE iT!**

* * *

"JACK!" I yelled before running into his bedroom.

Mrs. Brewer was on her knees, sobbing into this hands. He didn't move, he just lied there, sleeping peacfully. I kneeled right next to her and grabbed his hands, it was cold.

"I-I-I woke up around noon," she said through her sobs, "I w-was w-wondering why he wasn't awake yet. You know h-him, K-Kim, h-he always wakes u-up before 9, n-never later! He's gone, Kim, he's gone!"

I finally let the tears fall. No, no! How could Jack be dead? He was only blind! There is no way that could kill him! He can't be dead! He just can't be! A picture of him smiling crossed my minds and I could feel my heart ache.

My eyes traveled up his body. His eyelid was swollen red and his face looked pale.

_Hold the pho!_ I quickly whipped my eyes and laid my ear on his chest.

Mrs. Brewer let out a loud cry and I snapped around, "Mrs. Brewer, I need you to subside your cries for a little bit."

Jack's mother looked at me with wide eyes but she slowly nodded. I gave her a weak smile before placing my ear back on his broad chest.

My eyes widen when I heard the soft thudding of his heart. I could also hear his suffering whenever he took a breath.

_Jack's not dead!_ my heart rebooted and pumped. _But he's not far from it!_

"Mrs. Brewer!" I turned back to his mother. "Could you please call my father? Right away would be nice."

She blinked at me before disappearing out the door.

"K-K-Kimmy?" Jack finally let out a breath.

I turned back to my boyfriend, "K-Kim w-w-w-where are you?"

His voice was weak, _he_ is weak.

"I'm right here, Jackie," I grabbed his hands. "I'm not leaving your side."

"My head hurts so badly," he started complaining. "It's also mainly my eyes! Kim, I can't open them."

"When was the last time you got them checked?" I asked.

"I think about 2 years ago," he replied.

"Well, I think you might have an infection," I said slowly. "You're really close to crossing over to the spirit world. I highly suggest you stop talking to me and rest up. My father's going to be here soon. But could you do me one favor?"

"Sure," he shifted a little and let out a grunt of pain.

"Don't leave me," I bent and gently kissed him on his lips. I don't want to hurt him as much as he is already. "Whatever you do, I can't lose you."

"I promise I won't," he gave me a weak smile.

I heard footsteps run up the stairs and turned around. My dad suddenly came into view. He was wearing his lab coat and was carrying a suitcase.

"Kim, I want you to go and tell your mother to get the van," he commanded me. His blue eyes no longer filled with the joker he is. Instead, the seriousness and the firmness scared the crap out of me. His eyes never played with the expression. There were times where he was serious but this time, I could also make out the little reflection of fear in them.

"Dad, is Jack going to be alright?" I asked.

"I don't know, Kimmy," he's way too honest, especially to me. "But I promise you, I'm not letting the boy you love die, Kim. If I did, I could never forgive myself. You would be a mess, and I don't think I could ever face any of the Brewers ever again. And I like them!" A little humor made it's return but I didn't laugh.

"Don't worry, Kim," he told me once more before he turned to Jack. "I've never let anybody died on my watch and I'm not starting now."

I nodded before dashing downstairs. Mrs. Brewer was in the kitchen talking on the phone. Probably to Jack's father because she was still sobbing.

I ran out the door and didn't stop until I reached home.

* * *

"Kim, could ya stop pacing, yo? I'm getting a little dizzy," Jerry complained.

It was about six o'clock that afternoon. Dad was able to stop the infection from spreading to Jack's brain on time and decided that he was going to go ahead and perform the surgery today.

"The sooner I do it," he had told me when I told him that Jack wasn't ready, "the lower the risk it would be for him to attrach another infection, and you don't want that, right Kimmy?"

We left Jack's house at exactly 12:30 and I've been here since. I finally was able to meet Jack's dad and he turned out pretty nice. I guess I sort of forgot about his lost leg because I was starring at him while he rolled his wheelchair down the hallway to the surgery room.

I've talked with Jack's parents a little more before the gang appeared. By 3, Mrs. Brewer started yawning and I suggested that the two of them headed home.

"We'll watch out for Jack and call you if anything comes up," I told them. "Don't worry, you trust me right?"

Mr. Brewer gave me a smile, "Of course. You're my future daughter-in-law, I'd trust you with my life."

With that and my cheeks burning with a blush, the Brewers left and I was stuck with the bunch of Wasabi Warriors.

"Well, I'm sorry for being so paranoid," I sighed I took a seat on the bench next to Kelsey and Julie, "It's just, I really hope the operation is successful."

"I'm pretty sure it is," Julie took my hand and squeezed it, "Like your father said, he's never let a patient died on his watch before."

I gave her a weak smile before slouching in my seat, "I should really stop worrying too much."

"Yeah, otherwise you're going to get some gray hair and wrinkles if you continue," Rudy's voice surprised me.

He, Eddie, and Milton came back into the waiting room; each holding two cups of ice cream. Milton handed me a chocolate one before moving on to Julie.

"Hey where are yours?" I asked, surprised to see that the three only got enough for those in the waiting room.

"Oh don't worry about us," Rudy gave us a goofy smile, "we all had ours in the cafetaria."

Pretty soon, Eddie's dad called and same with Kelsey so that couple had to leave. Grace's mother was pretty pissed off when she arrived at the park and the two of us weren't there so Grace had to leave.

"Text me any news, alright?" she squeezed me before running out to the north parking lot.

Julie decided that she needed to head home, too, "Got church tomorrow. Can't skip that again."

So all that's left in the room was Rudy, Milton, and me.

"Don't worry Kim," Milton told me, "We're going to stay with you ALL NIGHT!"

I tried my best not to burst out laughing, "Right."

* * *

A snore broke into my dreamless sleep. I shifted and opened my eyes.

_Where the heck am I? _I sat up and found myself on the bench. _Oh, I'm sleeping on the bench._ I streched my aching muscles. _Damn, never sleep on these benches again!_

I looked across the room and saw Rudy sprawled out on the floor like a spider, sleeping with a blue blanket on him. Milton was sleeping on a red chair right above our sleeping sensei. He, too, had a blanket on him.

That's weird. I don't remember there being any blankets before the 3 of us drifted off.

I decided to take a walk. I needed it. With all this worry and still no word from Jack, I wanted to check out the surgery room.

I rounded the corner and headed towards the room.

"Kim!" Dad's voice. Wait, isn't he suppose to be in the surgery room with Jack? What the hell? What time is it anyway?

I turned around and he ran towards me, he caught up and was panting like a hyena.

"Dad! Why are you out here?! Shouldn't you be in there?" I was bewildered.

"No... wait," he grabbed my shoulders. I noticed that he took off his lab coat also, "Kimmy, I finished with Jack two hours ago. The isoflurane wore off about half an hour ago and he wants to see you!"

"See me?" I asked. "Dad, how did the operation go?"

"It was perfect," Dad smiled. "The best one I have ever done."

Tears blurred my vision, surprising him, "Woah, why are you crying?"

I jumped on him, he leaned back a little but rebounded, "Thank you, Dad!" I was literally crying. I've never been so happy! Jack's fine and now, he's going to be able to see.

"Anything for you, Pumpkin," he kissed the top of my head before leading me down towards Jack's room. We passed the waiting room, which I woke up the two Sleeping Beauties.

I can't believe this! I'm literally twiching with excitement. Jack's going to finally be able to see everything that we do. He'll finally be able to see me. I wonder how he would react.

We finally reached a room, 267. I drew a deep breath before turning to my dad.

"Whenever you're ready," he said.

I nodded and using all my strength, pushed the door and entered the room.

* * *

**Another cliffy? Sorry, but that's how stories are so good! hope you like it though!**

**Love ya all!**

**-ninetailfox89**


	10. Retarded Ghost

**Wow, you guys loved the duo chapters yesterday. I love all your comments! They were so amazing! :D**

* * *

"Jack?" my voice was barely audible. I know I didn't need to use my normal volume. I know that Jack will be able to pick my voice out of nowhere anytime, anywhere.

"Kim!" he yelled. We passed the curtain that separated the room in half and I saw the boy I love lying in his comfortable hospital bed.

Everywhere from his nose up was wrapped in a white bandage. It covered most his forehead but was under his hair. I wanted to see his eyes, I just want to!

"I'm here," I whispered and sat down next to his bed.

"Jackie! How ya doing?" Rudy ruined our little reunion and almost nearly jumped on the bed. "When are you going to be out of this place? When are you going to return to the dojo? When are you going to take that bandage off?"

"By Tuesday, Rudy," my dad rolled his eyes. "But we'll take it off after Kim and Milton get home from school. I want Kim to be the first one that Jack sees when he opens his new eyes."

"No! _I _want to be the first one Jack sees," Rudy whined.

"Personally, I feel like I should be the one that Jack should see first," Milton then popped his collar, "But Jack needs to know what a really hot nerd looks like."

I slowly shook my head and mouthed 'no'.

"It's final!" Dad yelled. "Kim is the first face Jack's seeing!"

"Nooooooooo," Rudy and Milton argued. Father poked two fingers in each his ears and left the room, quickly pursuited by my idiot sensei and my friend, yelling at him.

"Well," Jack finally spoke up. I turned around and saw an amused smile on his face. "Aren't they just special?"

I giggled a little bit and he gave a short chuckle. A warm feeling filled my body and soon nervousness. I wonder what Jack would think when he really saw what I look like. Would he still love me? Or would he just see me, get disgusted, and leave me all together? The last thought scared me and I tried to shake it away, but it refuses to leave.

_I'm just too afraid to leave you or I'm not good enough for you, _I felt a birth of a tear.

"Kim? Are you still there?" he asked after awhile. I didn't realize that everything in the room got really quiet.

It took all my strength to push the last thought out of my mind.

"Of course," I rested my hand in his, proving my pressence, "I'm always here for you."

He turned his head towards my voice, "I'm sorry about scaring the crap out of you earlier today."

"You better be," I said. "Not only me, but your parents also."

"I owe your dad a million thanks," he continued. "For the free surgery, for coming and saving my life from that stupid infection, and also for giving birth to the girl I love so much."

The previous doubts immediately melted away and was replaced with warmth and joy. Jack loves me! It's not that I already didn't know that, it's just that... I don't know.

"Hey, you okay, Kim?" he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm nervous on what you'll think I look like once your eyes open again," I told him the truth.

"My feelings for you won't change at all," he assured me. "It hasn't before and it won't today, tomorrow, or even Tuesday! I'll love no matter what you are. I didn't fall for your looks. I fell for who you are, Kim and that's it."

I blinked at him. If only he could see the love I felt for him returned.

"Just please, never think that I would date you just because of your looks," he pleaded.

"I won't," I tell him and I meant it with all my heart and soul **(Cheesy much :p)**, "And never will again."

* * *

"Kim," Mrs. Emerson called on me. "How would you factor a squared +14a +49."

"Excuse me?" I asked, I was too busy on daydreaming about Jack. Today's Tuesday, and he's suppose to be able to 'see' today.

"Could you please factor the problem?" she slammed her pointer on the board. She's been extremely annoyed with me since yesterday.

I sighed and went up to the board; easily coming up with the answer as (a + 7) squared.

"Count yourself lucky, Crawford," she sighed. "You've been a little distracted lately and I'm wondering if you had anything to do with Mr. Brewer's sudden disappearance."

"What _I _heard," I want to choke Donna Tobin so much right now, I'm not kidding, "he nearly died some time Saturday."

"He did not nearly die Saturday," I said, in a matter-of-factly voice. "He just has a nasty cold, that's all."

"Oh, I hope he doesn't die of pneumonia," she bursted out laughing, soon followed by her gang of divas. "Poor guy, always been too weak to fight his own fights."

I could see Milton and Jerry exchange a look of uncertainty. Grace was clenching her pencil until her whole fist shook.

"You know what?" I walked up to her. The whole class turned their heads towards me, ready for me to punch the living daylight out of Donna Tobin, "Are you naturally a nitwit, or are you possessed by a retarded ghost? "

"Burn," my ex-boyfriend, Brody, laughed and soon the whole class joined in. Donna's whole face suddenly turned red, either from anger and or embrassessment.

I could hear Mrs. Emerson snicker but she quickly collected herself and collected the class.

"That's enough, you two," Mrs. Emerson said. I could see the little hint of laughter still in her eyes. "Kim, please take your seat. One more outburst from either of you, it's detention, understood?"

"Yes, Mrs. Emerson," I nodded before taking my seat. Grace slipped a piece of paper into my notebook. **(Bold = Grace, **_**Italic = Kim)**_

**Luv ur diss, girl! way 2 go!**

_thanx, that beep had it comin_

**so u excited bout seeing brewer 2nite?**

_yea, and kinda nervous... _

"Kim, Grace? What are you two doing?" Mrs. Emerson raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!"

* * *

Right after the last bell, the girls and I met by my locker before we headed towards Seaford Hospital. They insisted that I change into something cute so we stopped by my house first.

Grace threw me a red long sleeve shirt and a red scarf. Julie gave me a red sweater to match the scarf and her black boots. Kelsey suggested I put on some dark skinny jeans.

"Kimbo, you're missing something," my girl friends stood and studied me.

I personally think this is a good look for me. I look cute but I didn't go way out there. Suddenly, Kelsey attacked me and applied a light coating of make-up.

"I think you're still missing something!" Julie exclaimed after I survived the attack.

"That's it!" Grace ran up to my closet and brought out a black beanie. She stuffed it on my head and adjusted it.

"There we go!" they congratulated each other for the success of my outfit. "Now we need to go!"

They pushed me out my room and out the front door before I could say anything. The late spring air greeted me while we walked our journey towards the hospital.

We headed up to the second floor and took a few wrong turns.

_Why the hell did we trust Grace to lead us, anyway?_ I mentally yelled at myself for being so stupid.

We finally found Jack's room and I suddenly realized something, "Grace! We passed his room three times already!"

"Well, sorry I'm a GPS not connected to a satellite," she raised her hand in her own defence.

"Whatever," I pushed the door opened and saw Jack's room crowded with Dad and the rest of the gang. The boys's eyes widen when we walked in. Jack was sitting up, better than ever.

"Wow, Kim you look..." Jerry started but cut himself off. He knew if he said 'sexy' or 'hot' he's gonna get a pretty bad beating, either from me or Jack.

"You look, cute," he finished, saving his life.

"Hey Jerry!" Jack turned his head towards our latino friend, "Call my girlfriend cute again, and it's your turn to be in a hospital bed!"

_My girlfriend!_ _I'm Jack's girlfriend!_ Warmth spread through my body.

"Can we get this thing off yet, Dr. Crawford?" Jack asked Dad.

"Yes we can," Dad cracked his hand before reaching over and started undoing the bandage.

* * *

_**Me being mean and leaving you on a cliffy again! I'll update soon, though, I promise!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	11. Because I Can See You

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! See, didn't leave you on a cliffy that long!**

* * *

I found myself holding my breath as Dad finished the last layer. He threw it in the trash can next to him and went over to the sink to wash his hands.

We watched Jack as if he was a little bird hatching from an egg. He blinked a couple times before surverying the area with his new eyes.

"Well, Jackson?" Dad came back from behind me. "Tell me what you see and if your vision is clear enough or not."

He looked from Jerry to Milton, Milton to Eddie, and Eddie to Rudy. Rudy waved a little and Jack smiled at him. He then examined the girls who also waved. Nobody spoke a word, nobody knew what to say.

Jack's new eyes finally rested on me. They widen a bit as he took in everything he could about me. His eyes then soften as he spoke for the first time, "Kim, you're just so... beautiful."

I got possessed again! I jumped into him and crushed him into a bear hug. My Jack can finally see. He can finally see everything. He's finally... normal. Normal and healthy.

I felt his arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me in closer. I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry!

I soon felt more weights crash down on me as the guys also jumped on Jack to give him a hug.

"We love you Jack!" they took turns saying. _They _were sobbing like crazy. As if Jack just came back from the dead or something.

"And I'll rip each and everybody's arm off and beat you with it if you guys DON'T GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled, my face still buried in Jack's chest.

One by one, the guys peeled themselves off of Jack and I was able to sit up. I sat facing Jack, looking into his new hazel eyes my father transferred. They sparkled with life, better than the ones that no longer function they way they should.

Carefully, as if he didn't want to scratch my face with his smooth hand, he reached out and gently rested his hand on my right cheek; his cute smile never leaving his face. My heart increased into intense speed and I could help but return his smile.

I raised my hand and placed it on top of his. Our touch sending sparks and flows of electricity through my body.

"So, Jack," my dad cleared his throat, "What do you think of my Kim?"

"I'm speechless, Dr. Crawford," Jack said, his new eyes never leaving mines. "She is way beyond beautiful. I didn't think somebody this beautiful ever exisited."

"Why thank you, Jackson, you are very kind," Dad said as if _he_ was the pretty one Jack was describing.

"Oh come on Jack," I wrapped my hand around his, "I'm not that beautiful am I?"

"You kidding me?!" he suddenly yelled, surprising everybody in the room. "You're beyond beautiful, Kim! Since I met you my first day here, I've been dying to see what you look like. The way I hear guys talk about you at school, you're exactly like a goddess. No differences, nothing! I'm just very lucky that you chose me instead of other jock who could see."

The room fell silent, even Dad had nothing to say. I could stare at him, completely jumbled up in words. Nobody has ever said that, or even came around to the idea. My past boyfriends really only dated me to reach the top of the popularity ladder but none of them ever been this deep before.

Surprising everybody, he pulled me towards him. I couldn't react fast enough so my lips hit his. It was meant to be a gentle kiss, but I'm pretty sure my lips are brusied but it didn't matter. Jack loves me and now he could finally see me. I closed my eyes and returned his kiss.

"I'm counting," I heard Dad say.

We quickly separated, suddenly aware of the huge audience we had in the room.

"Sorry, forgot you guys were still here," Jack said, I could see him blushing like mad. I probably am, too but hey I don't care.

"So now that we all know you two aren't going be breaking up any time soon," Eddie said, "How do you think about each and every one of us? Who's hot and who's not? Well?"

"Um," Jack blinked. "Do I have to?"

* * *

The week passed by in a blink and the next thing we knew, it was Friday. Kelsey's party was tomorrow and well, we're suppose to be helping the gang prepare...

But Jack and me managed to slip away. Yeah, Jack was released Thursday night and returned to the school this morning. He told me that he wanted to spend some time with me so we escaped the little heated arguement between Grace and Eddie. Couldn't decide which colors to use for the decoration.

Anyway, Jack led me towards the park where he told me about myself. We headed towards Seaford Resavoir and that's where he finally decided to stop. By now, my feet are aching the heck!

I plopped myself on the grass, careful not to mess my red panda tee and not to get my light blue skinny jeans dirty, "Jack, why did you want to come here?"

"I don't know," he sat down next to me, his arm brushing mines, "I just want to spend some time with my girl."

Jack was wearing a black and red plaid shirt covering his black t-shirt inside. He was also wearing his red Adidas high tops and black jeans.

I smiled at his comment, I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. The school doesn't know we're dating yet. Jack said he wanted to keep that a secret and tell them later.

"So you need to talk about something?" I asked.

"Well, I can say that I'm a little jealous," he said.

"How come?"

"Because, I see Brody starring at you all the time in math," he started. "And all the conversations around the school between the guys. There was also a rumor that you might be dating a senior from a different school 'cause it's been a year since your break up with Brody."

"Well, I'm not dating a senior," I said. "I'm dating a former-blind guy and I love him so much."

"Prove it," he whispered and he leaned down. I went in to kiss him but instead of his lips, I kissed his cheek instead.

"The heck, Kimmy?" he looked at me, confused.

"Just teasing you, Jack," I winked before standing up.

"Where are you going?" my boyfriend asked.

"If you want that kiss, you're gonna have to catch me," I said.

I could see him smirk in the setting sun's light rays. Before he could move, I ran up the hill and headed towards the park, with Jack close on my heels.

We ran around, him almost catching me several times, before I tired. I slowed to a jog, making everything easier for him to wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Your promise?" his breath touched my ear, making me shiver a bit.

"Of course," I turned my head and his lips met mines almost immediately.

We made out for a bit before we heard our names being called. Jerry and Milton were looking for us because, yeah, we did run away without them knowing.

"Over here!" I yelled.

Our two friends came into view as the sun finally finished it's journery across the day.

"Yo, where the heck did you two go?" Jerry asked.

"Just to the resavoir and back, how's the preparations coming?" I asked.

"Well, Grace won Eddie so we decroated the dojo with red party stuff," Jerry said, smiling probably at his girlfriend's success, "She bites like a puma."

"Whatever, so where are you two heading?" Jack asked.

"Well, home," Milton said.

"What about you two?" Jerry crossed his arms and smirked. "So who's bed is it going to be in? Yours, Kimmy, or Jackie's?"

Oh noooo he didn't! "Jerry?"

"Yeah?" he looked at me.

"Run," I hissed. He uncrossed his arms and before I could claw his face, he sprinted off with Milton right behind him. Jack held me back with a strong arm. Jerry is soooooo lucky he escaped this one.

Jack soothed me a bit. Then, hand in hand, we started heading down our street and home. We talked about random crap and about the party tomorrow. Julie was in charge of invitation so not many of those jocky guys or preppy girls are gonna show.

Soon enough, we reached the front of my house and I found myself in Jack's powerful strong arms, and kissing. I love the kisses, the hugs we share, and the times we spend together. I love Jack and I love everything about well, him in general. Now I know he loves me the same way.

"Jack?" I asked, when we separated.

"Yes, Kim?" he said, his forehead still resting on mines. His arms around my waist and my arms around his neck.

"Tell me," I whispered. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Kim," Jack pecked me first, "I loved you when we met and now, my love for you is deeper. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" I asked, and it's true. I don't know.

"Because," his breath was on my lip now. He pulled be closer to him.

"Because what?" I asked.

"I can see you," Jack said before he kissed me again, making sure he was able to prove his whole love for me.

* * *

_**I am sorry to say, The End! El Fin!**_

_**But wait, there's more!**_

_**Yea or nay for an epilogue? Review and let me know! I'll update it tomorrow if I can.**_

_**Thank you, all!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	12. Epilogue

**It seems like you guys love this story so much... you know what? I have a surprise for everybody and will announce it at the end!**

**Oh, epilogue isn't in Kim's POV. It's in nobody's and you'll see why in just...**

**5...4...3...2...1**

* * *

"Whenever you meet somebody, you know, abnormal, you don't judge, get to know them first. Never judge a book by it's cover, always read the book. It's the same with anybody," the mother finished her story with a deep breathe. It did take her awhile.

"Wow, Mommy, was Daddy really blind?" a little 4-year old girl with brown eyes and long brown hair asked, bouncing in her bed excited.

"Yes he was, Aspen," Kim smiled at her beautiful daughter. "But he made it through 6 years without too many people knowing that he was blind."

"But didn't Grandma and Grandpa not let him out of the house for like a year," a boy with golden hair like his mother stood in the doorway of his little sister's doorway.

"That's true, Fletcher," she answered. "But that was because they don't want his eyes to get any more messed up because of enviormental exposure."

"What's that, Mommy?" Aspen gave a huge yawn.

"I'll tell you that, tomorrow, if you want," Kim said. She picked up her daughter and laid her down under the blankets.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Aspen asked her mother. "It's a Tuesday, isn't he suppose to be home early?"

"Yes, but today one of the patients kept him behind," Kim replied. "Now, once Daddy gets home, I'll tell him to come up and say good night, okay?"

"Promise?" Aspen starred into Kim's eyes.

Kim looked at her daughter. The way those pair of eyes looking straight into her eyes, reminded her so much of her husband. Aspen was almost the same exact republica of Jack. No real difference except her nose was Kim's. And the way she asks Kim to promise, makes her so much like her father.

"Promise," Kim gave her a warm smile before placing a kiss on her child's forehead. "Good night, sweet pea, I love you."

"I love you, too, Mama," she yawned again. "Good night. Good night, Fletcher."

"Good night, Aspen," Stephan wished his little sister. "Sweet dreams."

Kim waited for a minute, watching her daughter slowly close her eyes and fall asleep. Finally, Kim got up and walked towards the door where her 6 year-old son stood, literally asleep on his feet.

"Come on, Fletcher, your turn," Kim whispered. "You want me to carry you back to your room?"

"No," Fletcher looked at his mother. "I'm 6 now. I can walk."

"I know full well you can," Kim giggled at her son. "But you seem too tired to even eat."

"Fine only this once," Fletcher raised his arms. It took all of Kim's strenght to be able to lift her son.

"Wow, you are getting bigger," Kim switched off the light in Aspen's room before silently closing the door.

Fletcher wrapped his arms around Kim's neck and was soon fast asleep in her arms. Kim smiled into his neck. Fletcher had her attitude. Instead of Jack's kind and gentle nature, he has a quick temper but the two are equally energetic.

As the mother carried her son down the hall to his room, she heard footsteps making themselves up the stairs until Kim could make out the figure of her husband. He saw his wife and son before smiling and walking over to the two.

Quickly pecking Kim on her lips, he took his son from her arms and headed towards Fletcher's room.

Flicking the light on, Jack smiled when he saw all the Bobby Wasabi pictures all over the wall. Fletcher is really close to getting his orange belt right now, Jack could see his son become a good martial artist such as himself and Kim.

Setting Fletcher down before wishing him good night and kissing his forehead, Jack headed downstairs to where Kim was getting dinner ready for them.

Tonight's meal: Kim's famous mac and cheese.

Jack knew that before they married and started living under the same roof, Kim laid the ground rule that no shower = no food = sleeping on the floor that night.

Jack turned on his heel and dashed upstairs to change.

Kim worked as a pharamacist down at the local Wal-Mart. She wakes up at 6 am and gets the kids' lunches ready. She'd leave at 7 and Jack would just get up. He took care of the kids in the morning and taking to school before he heads off the gym. (He's a physical therapist) Kim gets off at 3, just on time to pick them up and care for them in the afternoon. The only time the married couple gets time together is usually after 7.

After a quick shower and rinse, Jack jumped into some green shorts and a t-shirt before heading downstairs to his wife. His phone started vibrating and he found himself texting Jerry on his way down. **(Jack - **_**italic**_**, Jerry - bold)**

** yo dude, how was work?**

_even my wife hasnt asked me that yet_

**ha! kimmy's slow!**

_i thought we made it clear that only i could call her that! besides from her father..._

**okei okei! dont have 2 bite my head off! **

_how was work 4 u?_

**uhhh, dealing with the little munchiens (no clue how 2 spell that) is a handful**

_how was aspen n fletcher?_

**well, fletcher's exactly like u! and aspen well, like her mother so its just like dealing with u and kim again**

_lol, look im hungry and kimmy's making mac n cheese... text ya later_

**kk**

"Jack? Who you texting?" Jack looked up to find himself at the bottom of the stairs with Kim standing right in front of him.

"Just Jerry," Jack let his phone slide to the bottom of his pocket. "So you hungry? 'Cause I am!"

"Wow," Kim crossed her arms. "So after 8 hours of not seeing each other, all you come home and do is think about food?"

Jack's eyes widen. He was letting his hunger get to him.

"I'm sorry," Jack reached out his arms for a hug but Kim just turned to the side, clearly a little pissed.

"I'm sooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Kimmy!" Jack apologized. He hated it whenever Kim would get mad.

"You're not," Kim said, with a tiny hint of humor in her voice. Jack smirked at his stupidity for really thinking that his wife was mad.

"I am so!" Jack argued.

"Whatever, I'm hungry, okay?" she turned her back to him all together and headed towards the kitchen.

Taking this advantage, Jack reached out and tickled her. She yelped and started giggling.

"Jack!" Kim let out a gasp. "Stop! Stop, you're killing me."

"Are you still mad then?" he paused.

"Yes!" she said.

"Wrong answer," he smirked. Her eyes widen as Jack picked her up and carried her to the living room; where she was squirming in his arms.

He dropped her on the brown leather coach before climbing on top of her, trapping his wife from escaping his grasp.

"One more chance," he said, "are you still mad at me?"

"Yes!" that's it.

He cracked his knuckles before, he bent down and gently digging them into her sides. Kim yelped again and broke into another fit of laughter.

He kept tickling her while she kept squirming for what feels like half an hour. Kim finally gave into her husband and yelled, "Okay, okay! You win! I'm not mad anymore!"

"I don't believe you," Jack raised a brow. "Maybe 5 minutes more should do it."

"No, wait Jack!" Kim grabbed his arms as he raised them. "I'm not mad at you. I wasn't to begin with."

"I knew you weren't," Jack said.

"Then how come, ohh," Kim realized and giggled at herself for being so stupid.

"You said you wanted to spend time with me, right?" Jack said, lowering his arms.

"So you tickle me to death?" Kim replied.

"Yes," he bent down and kissed her. It wasn't exactly a make-out session but the kiss was deep, passionate, and filled with his love for Kim.

After separating for air, Jack sat up and pulled Kim onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head also. They stayed like this, enjoying each other's presence, before the clock stroke 8.

"Can we eat now?" Jack said after his stomach growled.

"Of course we can," Kim jumped off his lap before heading towards the kitchen.

Jack turned around and watched the woman he loved walked. Memories they spent together flashed through his mind. The day meeting her to the day he was able to finally see her. The Sabaki challenge in Colorado, her meeting everybody on the side of my family when we returned to Houston, and getting lost somewhere in Seoul, Korea. All these adventures led them to what they are now, married with two of the brightest kids in the world. Jack knew that he was the luckiest man on Earth.

Kim stopped halfway towards the kitchen and turned to him, "You coming, Jackie?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but not his memories. He will always cherish them, no matter what happens.

He leapt over the coach and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Kimmy," he whispered into her ears.

"I love you, too, Jackie," she smiled in the hug. "and always will."

* * *

_**Sweet ending?**_

_** The surprise = sequel!**_

_**Yes, I feel so mean for leaving y'all on cliffys so that's my price. There were some foreshadowing here that's gonna be written in the sequel btw.**_

_**Anyway, love y'all for following me until this far and hope to see you in the next story.**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	13. AN: Sequel's Up!

**Hey guys! The sequel is up! It's called 'Sabaki Challenge' Check it out! Thank you!**

**Love ya all!**

**-ninetailfox89**


End file.
